Talk:Minhocao
After killing this thing last night, the puller (and only the puller) obtained a key item: Sodden Sandworm Husk Took 50% extra damage from aero over thunder--Pearlsea 04:38, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Added Philosopher's Stone to drop list 16:03:39 You find a vermeil bhuj on the Minhocao. 16:03:39 You find a philosopher's stone on the Minhocao. Not sure what the drop rate of it is.. Most of the items are out of 41 so kind of suprised it wasn't on the list yet.--Elgorian1990 21:47, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials Solo'd to less than 10% as NIN/DNC. Got hit by gorge for exactly 2500 damage. Possible to stun as it's readying time seems long enough however I did not try. Solo 90BST/DNC Capped pet -PDT gear, Atma RR/GH/Ducal. Very Easy Fight just stood back and let pet fight, used 1 Naz, and only needed to use 1 zeta, pet was at 3% at end so might need two zetas. The most that gorge did was 700. Dropped scarf and anglestone Kill this today Setup of PLD78/NIN39, PLD76/NIN38, RDM80/WHM40, WHM75/SCH37, SAM80/THF40x2 BLM80/RDM40, DRG78/SAM39(Didn't do much lol) TA'd tanks for hate (We skillchained) Tanks moved behind it after 50% when it started using Gorge to avoid disgorge then SAMs SATA WS'd (Skillchaining again) on both tanksn and having our BLM MBing a few (Not all of them) with Tornado II for over 2.5k DMG per MB. Other then that it was a normal Sandworm fight for us, coulda used a bard but yeah. --Amanomurakumo 00:28, July 1, 2010 (UTC)Amanomurakumo Uzugami~ Confirmed kill with 80PLD/NIN 76PLD/NIN 75BLM/WHMx2 80GhornBRD 78RDM/WHM 80WHM/SCH 75RNG/NIN and limited experience having ever fought Sandworms. Initially tried with one paladin and a SAM/RNG but wasn't aware Gorge was like 1000 Needles, resulting in a wipe around 20% when it one-shotted the tank. Second strategy involved dual-tanking and using the TH mule as a buffer for Gorge which resulted in much easier to handle damage from Gorge. Both tanks obtained HP/MP buffs from the Cruor Prospector at the entrance. Minhocao cannot absorb those buffs using Extreme Purgation. BLMs applied smaller nukes and DoTs at leisure and RDM kept Paralyze 2 on. After the fight we realized we could have had the BLMs both come /RDM for dispel. Only having Finale and one Dispel caused us to back off on buffs for the paladins so it wouldn't absorb haste and march. We opted instead to just pile on refresh and ballads and heal one another once shadows were gone, since Minhocao doesn't cast so those buffs are meaningless. Ended up going 1/1 on the Bhuj and the Key Item, and we go some Buffalo Meat to boot. If you've never fought a Sandworm before, slow and steady wins the race. As long as bodies are in range to cut down on Gorge's damage to the tanks it's not too difficult as long as you keep your wits about you. --Lyall 04:26, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Wiped to this thing twice with PLD/NIN x2, SCH/RDM, RDM/WHM, DRK/THF, BLU/THF, and WAR/NIN. First time we got it below 20% then the WHM ran out of mp and 3 DD got killed then the NM Gorged both PLD to death at same time. Second attempt we had mini sandworm adds, and those adds resisted sleep. We really needed SAM/THF for this, along with the melee carrying meds. Ayrlie 02:55, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Tried this tonight with BLU85/NIN42, BLM85/RDM42, BLM80/RDM40, RDM80/BLM40. Our biggest finding would have to be that this thing is extremely tankable with Tavnazian Taco, Cocoon, Protect V and HP Cruor buffs (taking ~100 damage per hit). It's resistant, but by no means immune, to Head Butt and takes fairly normal damage from all Blue Magic spells. It can be Flashed with Actinic Burst. Additionally, someone should come /WHM (or bring a WHM) to remove debuffs (Slow was really messing me up). We wiped because not enough people were standing in AoE range, so I died to a 1500 Disgorge. Definitely a challenging and fun NM to lowman, though. --Eremes 06:32, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Somewhat difficult with a party of PLD79/NIN39, NIN80/WAR40, RDM85/SCH42, SMN85/RDM42, SAM85/NIN42 and BLU85/NIN42. Only real difficulty we had was at the start of first try, killed PLD in 3 Critical hits of over 550 with Phalanx, then we had worm Links. Needless to say we wiped. Next attempt, we pulled it to Conflux #7 and it was a cake walk from there. RDM and BLU dispelling Buffs from Purgatation and SAM and SMN doing damage. Nin Died due to troubles with Silena so no shadows, but PLD held hate just as easily. (IMPOSSIBLE TO GAUGE PARTY! Vermeil Bhuj 1/1) Blueeyedadonis(BLU), Ricanrick(SAM), Whitetiger(PLD), Kraunki(RDM), Notcurne(NIN), Donasyukura(SMN,jp)... Post made by --WhitetigerOfValefor 10:15AM EST 11/6/2010 Duo: NIN/DNC + DRG/WHM. TLDR: VERY bad accuracy, tank from behind, mob can't be slowed. Just fight it from the back and its pretty simple. We didn't use haste just in case we got hit with Extreme Purgation, but after fighting it once I would definitely recommend it just to speed up killing since it can't hit for anything. When tanking from behind there are certain positions that will cause the mob to face whoever has hate when it uses Disgorge. You can find the sweet spot when it uses Gorge, if you are too close or too far it will turn to face whoever has hate then use the WS. Also Extreme Purgation doesn't steal food effects so I'll update the main page with this info. Bummage 06:10, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Successful duo as PUP/DNC and SCH/WHM at lv 90. Was a challenging fight, Aeolian Void probably the most annoying thing. Dispel needed cause the mob likes to steal buffs, and echo drops for the mage because of silence. Sehachan 19:14 GMT, February 10, 2011. Solo Soloed successfully as DNC90/NIN45 full Eva gear. Kept Stutter Step at 5/5 and used acc food so Violent Flourish wouldn't miss. Didn't WS or cast shadows until a TP move happened and Flourished all TP moves. /NIN was probably useless as i was too scared to even cast shadows in fear I would miss a TP move and get hit with Gorge. Full timed Fan Dance didn't use any temps and used Razed Ruins/Gnarled Horn/Stronghold(for when hits did land to regen the 20-80 dmg) Dova - Quetz It should be noted Minhocao can be easily soloed as RDM/NIN by kiting the worm to a rock along the wall at F-5, near the Lacovie spawn area. Here, you can pin the worm around the rock until it deaggros, allowing you time to nuke with Aero IV. Keep both Poison II and Bio II applied at all times to avoid any regen during unclaimed periods. Due to the nature of this strategy, it's very easy to have claim stolen from you (as you're purposefully allowing it to deaggro and unclaim) so you may want to avoid attempting the strategy if competition is present. Sovereignffxi 00:33, November 14, 2010 (UTC) http://img593.imageshack.us/img593/4897/minhocao.jpg ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Made attempts as 85BST/42NIN using Nursery Nazuna. First attempt brought it to 62%. He was taking my pets down very fast although I had a very good reward set (Double Zoraal Ja's, Bison Warbonnet, Ogre Gloves +1, Monster's Gaiters, Kirin's Osode, Crudelis Belt, Promise Badge, MND Rings and R.K. Mantle). My rewards were doing 1648 with Pet Food Zeta. I was TPing opposite my pet and my Rampages were doing 800-1100. I used Atma of the Voracious Violet and Razed Ruin, and my pet and Minhocao were trading crits like a Warrior Ballista. Nazuna would crit for up to 290 on him and he would crit for 350-440 on Nazuna. My second attempt I brought echo drops which I had forgotten the first time around and I swapped the Voracious Violet atma for Strangling Wind, hoping the AGI would lower Minhocao's crit rate on my pet. It did help somewhat but it was still critting like crazy (maybe 60% vs 80% from the first fight). I ended up goofing up this time and being too far from my pet to snarl. Instadeath when shadows went down. My third attempt I swapped out Strangling Wind for Mounted Champion and that seemed to be a perfect combo with Razed Ruin. The Regen allowed my pets to survive being Rewarded several times each and sustaining them through my Call Beast recast. I brought him down to 17% this time but he began spamming Gorge/Disgorge almost exclusively under 40%, making it much more difficult than it needed to be. He seems to be nearly immune to Feral Howl. I believe with capped merits (I still needed 2 merits each in Call Beast and Reward timers, and I'm only 1/5 on Beast Healer), better gear (Khimeira Bonnet if I can ever find one up) and dual PDT Magian Axes, I can take this guy down solo without much problem. If you are planning on meleeing with your pet, remember to bring Echo drops, potions, Rune Axes, and some Fool's items when he starts getting spammy with Gorge. --Chocobits 04:25, October 26, 2010 (UTC) following the above i tried this as 85bst/nin max merit reward/call beast,beast healer/affinity axe pdt/glyph selemnus belt anwig/mirke mnd set average added razed ruins and second atma varied per try hero/ambition/dread 5 tries later and each fail attempt at average of 15% .I tried to kite after each gorge buying a few seconds on reward with hope it would switch to a different tp move and get him to switch hate to me so pet would be on the rear best try was 1% literally 2 more hits which 2 back to back extreme purgitation screwed up snarl timer wiped fools fanatics drink really help if disgorge kills sheep if trying this solo id try to get both types of each and both healing salve 1-2 possable solo with luck/skill and patience which i ran out of after 1% death called in rdm friend got bhuj and neck ------------------------------- Duo SMN90/RDM45 + RDM85/WHM42 Very easy and quick fight. I believe this can be soloed with SMN90 but its takes a bit more than 10-15min it took. As SMN i took RR + Ambition Atma, used Garuda with Predator Claws doing around 2000~2400 which is about 5% each BP. Used Whispering Wing sometimes to heal garuda. Can run around and keep a 50~60 distance from it. Used martello and 2 MP temp items just to be safe. Keep Stoneskin, Phanlanx and Blink up. Gilgamesh Briga~ ------------------------------- Solo SMN90/WHM45 Seems to be easilly soloed by SMN with Atma of VV, Stout Arm, and MM. Predator Claws did about 2200 damage on average which was about 7% of its HP. Kited him back and forth around Flux 5. He hit me for about 300 damage but I didn't have too much trouble keeping him off me and on the pet. I had someone come in and help around 25% HP, so this isn't exactly a completely legit solo testimony! So at any rate. Person who came in was a DNC/NIN, so definitely duo-able by SMN/WHM and DNC/NIN. --Chompy500 21:51, February 13, 2011 (EST) Follow up to my above post. Same setup. Just attempted it two more times, completely solo this time. First fight got him to a little under 40%. He Gorged Garuda at full HP and one shoted her. I managed to recover from that but Degorge landed another killing blow soon after and I was unable to recover from that. It's completely possible to recover from both, just gotta stay on your toes and hope your avatar can grab hate quickly. On the second fight I got lucky and he didn't use Gorge right after summoning. It was easy and relatively quick the second time, took about 15 minutes. Didn't get a single drop though, these NMs might not really be worth it without Blue trigger, I'll keep trying though! --Chompy500 00:26, February 14, 2011 (EST) Solo as BST/DNC and again as BST/NIN. First fight involved BST/DNC and sole use of NuseryNazuna, with 1x Guichard's Axe +2 (-10% Pet PDT) and Ferine Quijotes +2 as the only gear pieces I had equipped to bolster Nazuna's defenses. Atma used were Razed Ruins/Sanguine Scythe/Mounted Champion, and items used were 4x Pet Food Zeta, and Healing Salves I and II. Pretty average Reward set with 2x Zoraal Ja's Axes, Beast Gaiters, Ogre Gloves and a Promise Badge, for 1500-ish healed each reward. Nazuna started the fight facing Minhocao until it used Gorge, after which i'd use Heel to pull Nazuna to the side of the NM to avoid Disgorge. I melee'd along with Nazuna the entire fight, making ample use of Snarl to keep it fixed on her. Nazuna can take a lot of punishment from this NM, so Reward as necessary and eventually you'll take the win. I let Nazuna die once as it was more cost-effective to summon another one than use an overpriced (at time of writing) pet food, but be sure to use Snarl immediately after doing so or you may find a Disgorge heading your way. Also, make sure you fight on the other side of the NM than Nazuna is, just to be sure. You'll still be hit with AOE's, but I remained on the other side purely to be safe rather than sorry. Second fight involved BST/NIN and DipperYuly, with Atma of Razed Ruins/Mounted Champion/Vicissitude, with the same equipment (Yuly's evasion was not boosted with gear). Yuly evaded many of the hits and the combined regen from MC/Vicissitude allowed her to survive pretty decently. Once again, make sure you use Heel to pull Yuly to the side of the NM to avoid Disgorge, make sure you spam Spiral Spin, and you should be able to make it through OK. Items used were 2x Pet Food Zeta and a Healing Salve I. Once again I melee'd with Yuly, making use of Snarl where appropriate. First try dropped nothing. Second try dropped a Vermeil Bhuj and Philosopher's Stone with no !! procs. --SharisXI 01:56, January 27, 2011 (UTC) SOLO 90-NIN/DNC Solo'd tonight Nin90/Dnc. Not an easy fight. Blind and para stuck well. Capped evasion and nin magic. Tp moves are a killer. Gorge will one shot you so watch out. Posted pict on FFxi ah. First time Solo so didn't try for !! got zero drops. 1/4 solo one missed timed move and you are dead. only Atma of the Harvester used >> More to come! >> Stormcrow Ifrit. On my fourth solo killed with no !! and got full drops including KI. Happy hunting!! >>Stormcrow Ifrit 1/15/11 Extremely Easy fight solo for a skilled nin with a Mixed Eva/Nuke Set+Capped Subtle Blow. 90Nin/Dnc, I used mage atmas, and am fully merited San, With HQ stave's etc. don't over do the nuke gear. You want full subtle blow. He only used His TP move 2 times whole fight. The key is positioning: You want to be inside the worm basically, at the very tail end, but not out side of the tail. If you are in first person camera you should be looking down a long tunnel from back to front from inside. When he uses TP move ran right at him like your gonna jump in his mouth, and make you way back to the tail spot. Then just stand there and keep him fully De-buffed and wheel spam. Fight using this strategy took me about 7 mins. DO NOT! use any buffs, only Yonin & TP reduction, because he will absorb it, which is good because your acc and eva way higher then his (*^.^*) (Note: You can use mage food and atma and meds, cause he does not nuke) Richwood ~ Asura * Ridiculously easy solo as 90DNC/NIN. Used a full haste/tp setup. Used three shihei due to him dispelling buffs. Used saber dance and haste samba. I got hit 0 times. Just stab him until you can WS then unleash hell. Took less than 5 minutes. Used RR/GN/Apoc. Not sure why other are having any sort of trouble but I think this NM is a bit overrated. Received the KI and nothing else. Natica 01:30, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Solo'd with extreme ease as NIN90/DNC45 using GH/Ebon Hoof/Impregnable Tower atmas. 5 adds made no difference, I was just lucky I was the only one there at the time so I could kill them first. Gorge is no problem if you keep shadows up. Even at full power, I still had enough HP to take a hit and throw shadows up. A mild evasion set(SH+1, Ohat, Sekka+2(1 only), NIN AF3+1 pants and hands, and ballerines are my only pieces of note) was used and I dodged about 50-60% of his hits tanking him from behind. Avoiding disgorge is the key to not becoming overwhelmed. Dropped GA and an emerald. kim2jy16:41, June 30, 2011 (EDT) blue proc just proc'd blue on this with an Evisceration. got the scarf with TH6. Asdfqwertyouip (talk) 21:47, July 10, 2013 (UTC)